In the medical field, methods for diagnosing infectious diseases, genetic ailments and/or the like at the gene level are widely implemented by extracting (collecting) biological macromolecules (e.g. nucleic acids) from biological samples taken from patients and analyzing these macromolecules. In International Patent Application Publication No. WO2010/082631, a method is disclosed for collecting nucleic acids from biological samples using pipette tips to collect the nucleic acids. The pipette tips suck biological samples containing nucleic acids, pass the biological samples to a carrier which is prepared in the pipette, and cause the nucleic acids to be physically adsorbed by the carrier.